


Take Three

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, big bang?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fanfiction. Lots of fanfiction.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Three

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. Might continue, might not. Oh, well. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and I didn't edit this so I apologize for mistakes :)

 

Jensen turned his head to the right, whispering to Jared, “Ready?” He nodded with that wide, boyish smile on his face, “Hell yeah.” Both men began to stand up from their crouch, hands ready on the tin pans. It was Misha’s turn to get his shots in this afternoon, so he should be walking through the ‘bunker’ doors all Cas’d up any minute now.

A creak sounded through the room, followed by footsteps, “Now!” Jensen and Jared stood up fast, both hitting Misha in the face with a tin pan and whipped cream at the same time. The force of their slaps almost knocked the man off balance as he stumbled backwards a bit, “What the fuck?” Misha’s face was scrunched up in disgust, then realization, then pure calmness.

He wiped the cream from his eyes, looking at them less angry than what Jensen expected. He actually didn’t look mad at all. Weird.

 Jared’s laughter was loud in the room as he gasped for air, “Oh… my… God… that was _gold_.”

Misha just smiled at the men’s laughter, looking at Jensen intently, “I am _soooo_ going to get you fuckers back.” Jensen smiled even wider, probably too cocky for his own good, “And how are you gonna do that, Mish?”

He squinted his eyes in confusion as Misha’s smile grew, bringing a finger to his mouth. Misha swiped some cream off his lip, licking the sweet treat off the digit. Jensen gulped loudly as Misha held eye contact as he kept swiping up the cream and licking it off. He looked away nervously, not knowing how to respond to that when Jared was _right there._

Jared cleared his throat as he looked at the two, “Well, I’ve gotta… call Gen.” He shuffled out of the room quickly, slapping Misha’s shoulder on the way out. _Oh thank God…_

As soon as Jared was out of sight, Jensen crowded Misha’s space. He was smiling at Jensen deviously as he got impossibly close. Misha’s breath was felt on Jensen’s lips as he spoke with an audible smile, “Would you like something, Jen?”

Jensen took a moment to ‘think’, looking at Misha seriously as he spoke his next words, “Actually… I’m kinda hungry. Got any ways to fix that?”

Misha laughed loudly as he nodded, “Well, I heard we have some whipped cream. No pie though, sorry.” Jensen leaned closer, “Mmm, I do like me some whipped cream.” He licked a long stripe up Misha’s cheek, smiling when his eyes fluttered closed. Jensen licked every bit of cream off, kissing each spot that showed skin as he went.

Slender fingers threaded through Jensen’s hair as he cleaned Misha’s face clean. Once he was satisfied, Jensen softly placed his lips on the other man’s, both of them sighing in relief. Jensen hasn’t kissed Misha in, what? A week? It wasn’t that long, but it sure felt like it.

Jensen melted against Misha’s gentle touch. This is one of the things he loved about the man; he was amazingly gentle, but if he wanted, he could be dominating _as fuck._ Amazing, this man.

Hands traveled down Jensen’s back as he cupped Misha’s face. He opened his mouth to let Misha’s tongue slide against his, the sound of wet lips smacking against each other were loud in the quiet room. Jensen let out a whimper as Misha pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, “Mmm, _Mish_. I missed you so much.” Misha chuckled and stole another kiss, “Missed you too, Jen.” He ran his hands down Jensen’s arms lovingly, “We’re about to set up… I should probably go. Don’t wanna get caught, do we?”

Jensen scoffed and smacked Misha’s chest, “They know _all_ about us. What are they gonna do? Fire us?” Misha shrugged, “The statement still stands. I’ll see you later, okay? You read the script, right?” A knowing smile graced Jensen’s face as he recalled what they would be doing later, “ _Ooh yeah._ How could I forget? This is a big day for Dean and Cas.” He winked and pushed Misha away a bit, “Go practice, I’ll get my Dean on.”

Misha smiled and pecked a kiss on Jensen’s lips, “Mhm.” He grabbed Jensen’s hand, pressing a kiss there as well. A blush crept up Jensen’s neck as he smiled and inched away. They help eye contact as Jensen backed his was to the door, finally breaking and turning around. The walk to his trailer was spent with a skip in his step as Jensen hummed away. _The fans are gonna go crazy…_

*

Castiel stepped into Dean’s face, smite expression reaching almost terrifying levels, “I told you _one_ thing, Dean. Why don’t you ever _listen._ ”

Dust filled the abandoned warehouse, bodies of vampires and their heads scattered across the floor. Dean’s face was cut in many places, blood dripping down his forehead onto his cheek. He threw the machete on the ground, returning Cas’ threatening look, “I don’t need a friggin’ _angel_ to watch over me. I handled it and it’s done.”

Cas’ expression shifted into something else. His voice became quieter as he spoke, “You could have gotten hurt, Dean.” Dean took a deep breath, voice becoming gentler, “I’m okay, see? I’m fine. Let’s just go find Sam. That British bitch is out there somewhere.”

Cas nodded as Dean stepped to the side, heading to the door. Before he could get far, Cas reached his hand out, grabbing Dean’s arm. He turned around, an expression that wasn’t quite annoyance, but maybe… confusion, “Yeah?”

He pulled Dean closer by the arm, his voice quiet, “Don’t keep risking yourself like that.” Realization dawned itself on Dean’s face. He looked down at where Cas’ hand was gripped around his arm, “Yeah… okay.”

“Good.” Cas let go of Dean’s arm, following him through the warehouse door.

“Cut! Good job, guys. I think that was a good one. Get ready for the next scene.”

Jensen and Misha nodded, walking side by side out of the warehouse set. They split off as they approached their trailers, ready to go over their lines for the Impala scene. This was _the_ scene. The one that would make all of the fangirls cry and probably curse at their TV. Jensen smiled at the thought, grabbing his script notes as Misha did the same in his own trailer.

*

The road roared under Baby’s tires, Led Zeppelin blaring through the speakers. Dean had one hand on the wheel and the other at his side. Cas sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window in deep thought.

A small smile graced Cas’ face as he seemed to win an internal battle. He glanced at Dean’s hand one more time before reaching his hand out to Dean’s. Dean flinched as Cas’ hand came in contact with his. He looked at Cas with a questioning expression… but it wasn’t disgust. Not that at all. It just seemed like he was debating with himself, face contorted in thought.

He hesitantly turned his hand in Cas’ so their fingers could tangle together. Cas was gazing at Dean, overjoyed that he didn’t push him away, “Is this okay, Dean?”

Dean gulped loudly as he turned to look at Cas. It took a few long moments before he could speak, “Y… yeah?” Cas smiled and squeezed his hand, the rest of the drive spent in silence as the Impala curved down country roads.

“Cut! That was a great take, guys. Get ready for the next set.”

Jensen smiled at Misha, squeezing his hand once more before letting go to slid out of the Impala.

*

Dean unlocked the motel doors, Castiel following close behind. His eyes widened as he took in the room. One bed sat against the wall, not another one in sight. Dean turned to Cas slowly, “Cas… you got one bed?”

Cas rolled his eyes and made his way to the dining table, “I don’t sleep. Is that a problem? Sam’s not here so we only need one bed.” Dean’s mouth opened and closed his mouth for a moment, “No… that’s, uh… that’s fine.”

Cas looked up at Dean as he sat down. He smiled and leaned forward on his elbows, “Good. You should probably sleep now. I believe we’re close, so it would be a good idea to get an early start tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah… okay.” Dean grabbed his back and disappeared into the bathroom.

*

Once he finished, Dean was greeted by Cas in just his dress shirt, sleeves rolled up. He avoided Cas’ gaze as he finished getting ready. Once he crawled into the bed, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Dean tossed and turned a few times before he sat up. A blush grew up his neck as he looked at Cas, clearing his throat, “Cas? Don’t you wanna… lay down? Relax?”

Cas just shrugged, “I don’t need to.”

“Yeah, but… big day tomorrow, right? You should rest.”

“Dean. There’s only one bed. I’m fine here.”

Dean looked down as he fiddled with the blanket, “We can share…” He cleared his throat quickly, “I mean, if you want.”

“Are you sure? Friends don’t… do that, though if I’m correct.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t mind.”

Dean continued to fiddle nervously with the blanket as Cas toed off his shoes and made his way to the bed. He shifted closer to the other side, feeling the bed dip under Cas’ weight. They both laid there in silence, neither willing to move even an inch. Sleep eventually claimed Dean, drifting off to the quiet sound of Cas’ breathing.

*

Morning came quickly, Dean groaned as he opened his eyes, stilling when he felt a warmth under his cheek. His arm was draped across Cas’ waist, head on his chest, “Good morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?”

Dean cleared his throat and sat up hesitantly, unwilling to leave the warmth Cas gave off, “Yeah… uhm… sorry about that…”

Cas just shook his head, “I don’t mind.”

“Cut! Great day, guys! We’ll pick this up tomorrow. Get some rest, boys.”

Misha turned to smile at Jensen, “What do you think they’ll say about that?” Jensen shrugged as he swung his legs off the bed, “Fanfiction. Lots of fanfiction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
